Tiny Little Cakes
Summary: If you don't know what it is, don't stick it in your mouth, lick it, or rub your face all over it. In the event that you disregard the above advice, and you start seeing all kinds of weird mumbo jumbo: That's not part of the test. That's LSD. Setting and timeline: Teufort, early summer of 1968. That's coming up on three years ago. This is one of those really old rp's that went for fucking EVER. Harvey still gets a bit embarrassed if you ask him about the stamps. Try it sometime. ---- O`hannigan wakes up, looking around blearily. "Where... mmh, right. Map..." He reaches for his back pocket but bumps something his head was leaning on. He grabs behind his head, feeling... "oh! My backpack. Hmm." Hahana is sitting close to the backpack, the contents scattered about. She examines a shiny shiny thing. O`hannigan figures it's fine to let his guard down. He's been asleep for who knows how long and asn't been ambushed- "OH BALLS WHO THE-!" He reaches for his gun, scratching the last idea instinctively. Hahana Hahana "Morning, sleepyhead." She says. O`hannigan wishes he had a watch for moments like this. And something wittier to say to his supposed enemy than, "Uhh?" Hahana turns the dogtags in her hand, grinning. "You were sleeping a long time. Did you dream?" O`hannigan lowers the gun, realizing it's too early to be on-duty. He's safe. For now at least. He squints a little... "Hey, did you go through my stuff?" He looks almost angry for a moment, before being overtaken by curiosity. "What did you find...?" He reaches out to look at the dogtags. They look a little worn but well kept. "you mind...?" O`hannigan picks them from her grip and studies the label. "I don't remember what I dreamed... huh. Well, that's odd, these tags don't have numbers or anything military about them." Hahana leans back on the heels of her hands after releasing the dogtags. "Sorry, mate. Couldn't help myself." When she'd seen him sleeping there with that backpack... well... She'd just wanted to see what was inside it. O`hannigan reads the tags aloud, "O'hannigan, Harvey Nathaniel. Hmm." He seems to be in deep thought, as if trying to recall something important. He sighs with a little shrug. "Guess that's my name, eh? I was sort of expecting a..." He grasps for what he's trying to say, "you know, uh. Like an epiphany or something." He figures he might as well put the tags on, assuming they ARE his. Would make sense. Hahana "... You didn't know your name?" She arched an eyebrow and shot him a quizzical look. "That's... odd." O`hannigan is just as perplexed by Hahana's surprise. "...no? I was just O'hannigan on the application form..." He quickly changes the subject, eyeing what looks like an old orange jumpsuit. "Well this is useless, it's not team colours. And it could use a wash, ech." Hahana ".... Harvey, huh?" She picked up the jumpsuit and examined the legs. "Guess its yours- pants only go down to the knee." Harvey is a little distracted, hanging onto the suit in one hand and wiggling his left hand midair... "that would explain why I kept trying to write my signature wrong... hmm?" He holds up the suit to himself. "Yup, definitely mine.... not like I'll wear it... maybe there's some more neat stuff in here!" He says the last bit a little less enthusiastically and more just feeling like there's something bad related to all this forgetting he's been doing lately. Hahana picks up the dog tags again and fiddles with them some more. "Anything else you can't remember, other than your name?" She still found that a little odd. Harvey is getting a little bothered by the questions. He'd normally welcome such curiosity... but he doesn't have any answers. "I don't know..." He's doing a piss-poor job of avoiding the question. He adjusts the dogtags around his neck, noting they don't look like the ones the other team mates have. The tags are stuck together like one was meant to be snapped off. More backpack digging "...Batteries? Boy, I should have checked in this backpack sooner. This is strange." He lifts the small package to inspect it. Eveready 9volts. Hahana looks a little sad about that. ".... huh.... that's pretty rough, mate. Not rememberin'." for a second, she doesn't say anything at all. "...My name's Hahana. Call me hana." She offered him a hand. Harvey shakes what's left in the backpack upside down! He stops when he sees the small woman offering him a hand. He's not sure what's rough (does she know something I don't? Hm, I shouldn't be so paranoid...), but he takes her hand anyway out of politeness. "You're so much different outside of combat. Erm, no offense." Hahana laughs and shakes his hand firmly. "None taken. I know whatcha mean." Harvey laughs too, with a hint of nervousness creeping into it. It's that same woman with the crowbar from before, holy shit. Something plops onto the ground with a little noise. Harvey "hmm?" Hahana picks up whatever it was that fell and examines it. "What's this?" Harvey kneels, balancing on the wraparound guard of his legsprings and sees this new little discovery. A little waxed paper bag glued shut. "Got something sharp? Probably something inside there." Hahana ..... something sharp? fuck that. She bites the corner and rips the package open. Harvey "Hey, the paper reads 'project showercurtain....'" Wild paper tearing interrupts him. Hahana opens the package and looks inside of it. Harvey blinks. "I suppose that works! Let's have a look-see here..." Hahana "What's in it, Harvey?" Harvey is still finding his supposed name weird to hear. Again. Again? That was why it was weird, he was unsure. "one, two... six papers in here." He slides one out. It just looks like a white square sheet of thick paper, with tiny stylized black cake slices patterned across it over and over. Picking at the edge of the paper fails to peel it apart like a sticker would. "Hm." Hahana "..... cake?" Harvey chuckles "these are cute little designs!" His amusement returns to puzzlement. "Don't seem to be stickers though." Hahana nods and takes one, looking closely at it. "..... Wonder what they are." Harvey tears a little cake free from it's bretheren and licks it. He goofily tries to stick it to Hahana's forehead. It doesn't stay. "Well that's kind of useless..." he licks it again and tries to stick it to the paper bag just to be sure. It just sticks on his wet finger. Hahana "oi! Don't do that." Harvey grins at her response, "pfft it's no good anyway. The adhesive's too old or innefective, it just tastes bad." Hahana "really?" She licks the back of the one she's holding, and pulls a wry face. "Ugh, that's gross." Harvey jokes, "not at all like cake." Why did she do that too? Haha. Awefully thick paper, he thinks. No good for writing on, certainly. Hahana "Nah, tim's cakes taste better than this." Harvey puts the defective stamps back in the little bag and chucks it in the backpack. Raising a brow he asks, "Who's Tim?" Hahana "Blu soldier. Nice kid- bakes a lot. He taught me how to make cookies." Harvey grins daydreamily, remembering cookies... "oh is /that/ where you got those!" Best snacks he remembers having on this base. "It's really too bad the both of you weren't RED. Suppose we can't have everything." Hahana nods a bit. "Yeah... guess not." Harvey returns to the backpack treasure hunt, spotting a secondary zipper on the thing Hahana had not attacked earlier. He ruins the surprise of that one quickly. A handful of allen keys on a keyring and a coil of soldering wire. One of those keys are notably larger than all the others. You could hit someone with it pretty good. Hahana leeeeeers at the backpack. It is just as interesting as she thought it would be. "What're those for?" Harvey "Ooh, I'm going to hold on to these, should be quite useful!" He had had several little pet projects half in the works during downtime, but not enough tools to do anything. Harvey pockets the item and looks around, peering over the edge of the bridge where he'd fallen asleep. "You didn't leave anything else on the ground here, eh?" Hahana shakes her head. "Nah. 'course not." Harvey smiles at her, she seems to be honest. "Let's get inside before the sun gets any higher." He leads the way, only going indoors to the main lobby of his home fort. He doesn't feel like getting lost in enemy territory again, even if battle hours are a ways off. Hahana nods a little bit and gets to her feet. She stretches, her spine popping. "Ghhhh.... My back canes..." Hana mumbled, following after him Harvey twirls the allen key ring about on his finger, listening to them jangle as he walks springily. "I haven't had breakfast yet... or maybe I could use these keys on that little collection of spare parts I borrowed from the engineers..." He doesn't seem to notice he's thinking aloud. He isn't looking at his map either. Hahana laughs. "You're in a good mood, I guess?" tromping along beside him, she swung her arms back and forth. Harvey makes it to the main lobbey (really it's just a bunch of couches and cushions and an old spool for telephone wire turned into a table) "Meeh, screw breakfast." this seems weird to him to decide. Sometimes curiosity wins! Who knew. "A good enough mood, yes! I just found a bunch of excellent stuff to tinker with." He looks around for something he can prod with the allen keys, but he'd left the spare parts from the dispenser in his room. "Uhm..." He inspects the allen key set very, very closely all of a sudden and blinks hard. Hahana stops and looks up at him. "What? What is it?" Harvey "Erm, nothing. I must still be tired." Hahana "....you... sure? You looked kinda.... out there for a bit." Harvey looks more than a little out there. He looks bloody confused. "No I'm definitely not quite awake, I could swear these things moved." Hahana ".... uh. They moved when you jangled them....?" Harvey pauses. Of /course/ they move when you jangle them like that. That's just physics. But - "Yeahr, no. I'm... probably yeah. How long was I asleep for?" He looks about the room, somewhere between not-quite-sure-of-his-surroundings and half trying-to-wake-up-twice. "ehh, this isn't good." Hahana shrugs a bit. "A couple hours?" Harvey "Hmmmm... hold still." He reaches out absent-mindedly swatting at Hahana's hair. "what the hell is with your hair?" He smiles a little and shakes his head, realizing how stupid that sounded. "Wait." Hahana blinks and shakes her head a bit. Something was squiggling in the corners of her eyes. "Uh... my hair is.... uh... dreadlocks? You sure you're ok?" Harvey just stares. "Whoa. Okay, okaaay..." Harvey gestures as if to slow down, looking more than a little distracted by something. "Is the room crawling, or is that just me? Hooooooly balls." He just starts laughing at what to him is fast becoming a veritable light show. "Jesus! Are you seeing this? This is fantastic!" Harvey waves his hand experimentally. "Hahahaa! Woww." He HAS to be asleep. Hahana rubs her eyes. She's not seeing exactly what O'Hannigan is- holy shit, the floor is moving. "Mate- maaaaaate... I gotta... I gotta sit down. The floor is... it's not-" She pauses. "Woaaahhhh.... Do that again...." Harvey instinctively jolts upright, looking at the floor expecting it to do something. Being terribly suggestible, it starts snaking about like a conveyor belt. He starts trying to balance himself to compensate for the sudden movement, but the floor is deceptively still and he trips. "Whoaa!" Harvey hits his head pretty hard but just starts mumbling sonething. "I don't think those were stamps we-heheehee..." he fails to get up and just lies on his back, staring at the purples. "It's like when I shut my eyes in the dark... thre's a word for it... I don't think those were stamps we licked!" Hahana takes a few shaky steps forward, wobbling dangerously. The lights are dancing, it's really.... enthralling. "H-hey, Harvey, maaaate. Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate." Hana wobbled and sat down, staring up at the ceiling. "Mate, I... I am so thirsty." Harvey giggles a little and gets up. Shouldn't this be scary? The emotion eluded him. "Who?" The scout grabs his dogtags to double check who this Harvey guy is. "OH IT'S ME." He can hardly read it. The letters don't like him. He is getting just a little worried by how fast everything is kaliedoscoping, even if it /is/ damned incredible. "Mediiiiic! Oh shit Haha, you're BLU!" He looks around, having no idea what he's looking for. Hahana kind of laughs and watches as the room shifts left and right around her. Ohhhhh godddddddd. "Hahahahahahahaaaaaa...." Harvey is getting a little scared. He can't tell where he's in. He's positive the room's melted into somewhere else. It's all blue. No wait, red. This caught up to him fast. Hahana is TOTALLY TRIPPIN' BALLS oh god. The lights are freaking her out, they're chasing her and it sounds like someone's screaming and she's so thirsty and it's /hot as hell./ Harvey Calls for a medic again, distracted by the sound of his own voice wrapping around his head. "Hana, how loud am I?" Clark hears a call from a scout a bit of a distance away and raises a brow "Is that...O' Hannigan? Tch, I wonder what kind of mess this could possibly be..." he grabs his med pack and hastily goes toward the pleas. Harvey gets it into his head he needs to help Hahana, and BE A HERO. He can't seem to get to her, he's so slow! Hahana "Loud, mate, you're pretty loud-" She can't tell if she's on the floor or the ceiling or the walls or if she's even floating in midair. "Maaaaaaaaate." Harvey does grab her hand, but he's really convinced they're stuck together now. "Oh god, oh baaalls, balls balls. I don't-!" He gets the distinct impression he's a submarine. "Jesus christ I'm cold." Clark eventually comes to a very disheveled looking scout and to much of his disproval a BLU demolady. With a scoff he walks slowly in their direction. Harvey sees someone new fast approaching and jumps a good several feet in the air. "AUUHH!" He barely maintains his balance, and is soon incredibly curious about this stranger. Hr prods them in the chest. "Hmh, you're fuzzy, heh." Hahana "Our hands're meltin', maaaaaaate oh god I can't tell if that's a person or if the walls are just creeping around-" TRIPPING. BALLS. Harvey "Mediii-oh wait. Hana I think help is here! We're SAVED." He notices in the corner of his eye his hand is some kind of mad blur. It reminds him of that time Mason got him to drink that Bonk stuff. He decides he does not like this. His hands are not cans, damn! Clark "Bloody hell O' Hannigan... what's wrong with you??...." he says already quite annoyed, and crossed his arms to take a good look at the both of them. Hahana " ....... "Mediiiiiiiiiiiiiiic~" She waved an arm at Clark, sweating and boiling in her own skin. "Christ, it's h-hot, it's hot-" She tugged at the vest she was wearing, thankfully, she was unable to take it off in her state. Harvey recognizes that voice anywhere! He thinks he does at least. Yeah. He tries to stand to attention but promptly bursts out giggling. "Sirrr-pffft!" Clark steps back at the shorter demo and gives a stern look at O'Hannigan "You can't be bloody serious..." he grumbles to himself, and pinches the bridge of his nose in disbelief. He knew asking them how they got that way wasn't going to do any good. Hahana sobs a little bit, her eyes darting around the room. "O'Hanni...nni... Harvey? Heyyyyy. Harvey, I donno what's happening- it's hot." She finally mannages to tear the vest off, and tries to stumble around and find water. Harvey "Mmm, we're ....oh wow. There were these stamps... no. Not stamps. Haah, I know!" He looks for that backpack but is having a hard time spotting it. On his back. He also sees Hahana going away. "Hana, no! Don't dissapear on me, you'll get stuck with the trees..." Clark grips O'hannigan's shoulder and guides him to somewhere with less sunlight and tries to get him to sit. "for the love of--- stay still.... sit /here/" he takes the backpack from O'hannigan, "Stamps?..." he questions with raised brow. Harvey is very disgruntled by being led around. If he knew what being on a rollercoaster was like, this was comparable plus little squares kept falling in his field of vision. Hahana runs into a wall and falls back, looking dazed. "Harvey, Where're you at, mate?" Harvey tries his damndest to focus, he's pretty sure someone wanted to tell the medic about his badly. "Not stamps. Little pfftahahaaa. Tiny little cakes!" Clark rolls his eyes at the loopy BLU demo, and returns his attention back to O'hannigan and lightly slaps his face a couple of times "Keep it together, what in the blazes are you talking about??" Hahana grabs at the sides of her head and rocks back and forth. Someone's screaming. "The cake is a lie, it's a lie, it's all lies, the cake is a lie-" Harvey curls his arms up defensively, doing little to stop the harmless slaps and succeeding in knocking his headset antenna about wildly. "Thhhe backpack." He begins tracing his hand along the antenna on his head, incredibly interested in the texture suddenly. Clark sighs heavily and finally grips the back pack and opens it. And dumps the contents on the ground, not really caring if he damages something in the process. "What... is this? Where did you find /this/?" He carefully examines the items, keeping his attention off of O'hannigan in the process. Harvey looks positively disturbed. Oddly, both his eyes seem dilated for once. He doesn't register Clark at first. He's kind of like an angry disapproving father or something. Only ...rippling? That's not right. "What's wrong with my head?" The bag is clearly marked with the same little white circular symbol that's on O'hannigan's shirt. Harvey called out again, past the angry doctor. "Hanaaa? Did... when am I?" Harvey feels like a plank of wood. A Goddamned plank of wood with arms. It was fundamentally important. Clark decides he can't get any clear answers with the both of them in this state, so he takes out his medigun "Well... can't say I've tried this on this particular...'symptom', but lets have a go at it shall we?" steadily heals O'hannigan and waits for a reaction as he idly glances at the symbols on the items. The backpack also reads 'ApSci' in stylish letters, and under it, SALT, ASBESTOS, CURTAIN. How avant garde. Hahana tries to crawl across the floor, but she feels like her hands are stuck to the floor. "....Harvey, I'm stuck, I need-" the lights are flashing all around her, and her heart starts pounding hard. "Medic!" She screams, dragging herself off to the corner and curling up in a tight ball. Harvey recoils momentarily, "Whoa whoa WHOA, no need for guns, Sir! Guns are for warr... wait. Oh hey... I like this..." The Scout seems a little steadier, but it might just be he's distracted by the doubly shiny fumes wafting from the medigun. He waves his hand gently through the mist of red. Clark keeps healing O'hannigan and then firmly grips his chin and looks him over "Well?...are you more level headed? Harvey finds this chin grabbing to be highly amusing, but things seem lot less strange for some reason. "...sir?" LaVon suddenly hears a call for a medic while walking through the fortress. She glances around, hoping to spot where the call came from. Harvey O`hannigan looks about wildly, trying to orient himself with his surroundings, and not remembering how he got here. "Where... how did I get here?" LaVon runs to the top of the fort, looking towards the red side of the field only to see... Clark sighs in relief and then gives him a firm glare "Now do you mind telling me what the bloody hell happened?" He says firmly as he finishes healing O'hannigan. LaVon "Hahana..." LaVon looks around, calling for a medic herself. "DOCTOR!" Harvey notices that things begin to get a little fuzzier as the healing subsides, albeit slowly. He tries to explain quickly. Hahana covers her ears when she hears LaVon calling. "No, shh. Shhhhhh. When you... when you scream, I sink deeper-" Harvey "The Blu demowoman, she was looking through my belongings... it was before operating hours so I tolerated her. We found things..." He reaches for the backpack, tipping a little as he moves too quickly. "whoa... okay. This." He holds up the blotting paper. "Tastes horrible, don't lick it. For all their appearance, they don't stick to things." LaVon can't hear anything the others are saying, but no one seems to be coming. She calls one last time ("MEDIC!"), before jumping off the second story and towards the RED base. LaVon "Hahana! Are you alright?" she asks as she runs towards the base, noticing that RED scout again, and a Medic... Harvey "I don't have any idea what's in this paper, but it is /strong/ stufffff.... oh damn, there's that crawling sensation again." Why wasn't it a happy sensation like before? Clark waves his hand from side to side "slow down....tch..." and he takes the blotting paper from O'hannigans wavering hand. "you /licked/ this? Why would you--- oh nevermind" He says with a scoff and gives him a final pat on the shoulder and gets up off his knees. Harvey "We thought maybe they were stamps. It was... it was stupid, I know Sir." LaVon is a little uneasy about asking things from the REDs, but can't help the situation. "Hey, what happened?" Clark "stupid is an understatement..." he scowls. Hahana shudders deeply and rubs at her arms. "Sinking- sinking into the floor, the- the cake- is a lie- it's a lie, I need a medic-" Harvey feels very small. Embarrassed would be putting it mildly. The odd shrinking sensation in his stomach really isn't helping things at this point. O`hannigan is surprised how idiotic his boss is making him feel. LaVon "DOCTOR! It'll be alright Hahana... What cake?" LaVon kneels down next to Hahana and touches her shoulder. Clark dusts off his coat and crosses his arms. "You probably still have some of it in your system... you'll need to at least rest...lots of water of course..." he says with another eyebrow raise and takes out a canister of water and hands it to O'hannigan. Hahana "Not cake, it's /lies/." She shook her head, sweating bullets. When she's touched, she screams and tries to run away, but she ends up running into another wall. Ow. LaVon jumps at the sudden aversion to contact, watching the other demo run straight into a wall. Harvey is begging to see scintillating patterns across everything again. "Oh damn, it's coming baaaack." He drinks the water down fast, hoping like hell is staves off the strangness invading his head. ...It really doesn't. LaVon "Hey! Hey! Calm down Hahana! There's nothing here, I'm not gonna hurt you!" LaVon "WE NEED A MEDIC? ANYONE?" LaVon tactfully ignores the RED team. Harvey hears LaVon's screaming for medics. He wonders it they're calling for him and panics momentarily, as if he's forgotten a very important job. LaVon attempts to grab the other Demo and hopefully get to the respawn room, where they had Medipacks. "Hahana, we've gotta go..." Hahana tries to crawl away, but it feels like she's swimming and- OH GOD WHO'S HOLDING HER oh god "Let go, I have to get away, please- no, let go let go-" Everything feels so slooooooooooowwwwww. LaVon doesn't really know what to do, but she doesn't let go. Hahana wasn't rational and she wasn't about to let her run off. "Let's get away in THIS direction then." LaVon tries to direct Hahana towards the bride and towards BLU base. Harvey remembers his map, and grabs for it. He opens it up to try and find where his room is, getting to his feet. He slips on his springs, mis-juging the ground. "Can I just stay here?" He apologizes profusely Hahana continues trippin' balls, etc etc Clark grabs at his shoulder once more "I told you to stay /still/...tch" he says sternly and then glances at the other BLUs at a distance and scoffs. Harvey frowns, looking positively embarrassed. his face was pretty red before but now he just looks pathetic. Maxwell jogs out the front of the base, frowning, " What's all this racket out here, bloody hell. ." LaVon glances at the RED team, wondering what they'd done to her teammate. "Isn't biological warefare illegal or something?" Hahana wriggles and tries to escape from the swirling walls and ceilings. LaVon holds onto Hahana tightly, maybe even slightly uncomfortably, but she doesn't let her get away. As she does this, she hears a voice and glances towards their base... "Oh god, FINALLY. Yo doc, a little help over here?" Harvey "I... oh god, I don't think the medigun makes the problems stay away siirrr." It's unclear what O'hannigan's looking at, but he does NOT like it. He hugs his knees. He looks rather uncomfortable getting his legs that close together what with the metal addons. LaVon waves down the BLU medic... Maxwell heads across the bridge to where they were, adjusting the straps to his pack, " What's going on here? Did you get..shot, or...dehydrated maybe..? " LaVon looks down at the disoriented Demo she's helping and shrugs. "I'm not exactly sure what happened... She seems to be going insane...er..." Clark "The medigun will only do so much, you're overexerting yourself..." he says with an annoyed tone "you've got to stay calm, is that /clear/?" Bends down on his knee and takes out a small towel and dabs at O'hannigan's forehead. Harvey doesn't seem aware of where he is or even of Clark. He is mumbling something under his breath. Maxwell glances past them to the REDs, then back to Hahana and LaVon, " ..uhh. Well, isn't that /normal/? " Hahana doesn't even remember where her vest went. "It's hot. Who's that? Max? Max, I need help, it's... the cake, I'm so hot, it's chasing me." Grabbing at the BLU medic (or at least... where he seems to be). "I'm going to die, Max-" Clark "tell me... what in the blazes what that substance?" He tries to ask again, feeling it was in vain as he was watching him slip. Harvey O`hannigan "..." LaVon stares worriedly at Hahana and then looks back up at the BLU medic. "Apparently this is worse than usual doctor..." Harvey is rocking slightly, eyes transfixed right through Clark. It's creepy. Staaaare. Maxwell watches her, then looks to LaVon, uneasy, ".. Lets..get her to the Medbay, I suppose. Lay her down -- Was it those REDs maybe? " He tries to help Hahana up. Harvey "...no more voltage, no more voltage... no more..." He is not having a wonderful time. He clutches at the little headset nervously. LaVon "Sounds like a plan doc... And I have a feeling it was them, but the scout there seems to be having the same symptoms." LaVon tests out the other demo's weight, pulling her arm over her shoulder so she could help her walk better. Hahana pushes at Maxwell and LaVon quite innefectually, as she has to pull her hands away to keep from feeling that she's melting into them. "Nooooo, nooo, not you too-" Clark knows that there is only so much he can do with the supplies he has. "O'hannigan, you're going to have to cope with this until it is out of your system---" he says with a more forceful tone and he keeps the scout still with both of his hands clutched at his shoulders. He tries the medigun once more, hoping it would heal him enough to get him to medbay. Maxwell goes for Hahana's other arm, snapping his fingers infront of her a couple times, " Heeey there, you're going to be alright, okay? I'll figure out what it is..." Harvey "...Doctorr? Can I come out now? I don't want to be alone... I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE. ...hh.." the medigun's overcharge effects take a hold, and O'hannigan sobers up noticeably. Odd, he never addresses Clark as anything but Sir usually. Maxwell glances to LaVon, "If that scout is experiencing it, too, then maybe their Medics will figure out what it is..It doesn't seem like it was an intentional attack at this point, but.. " Harvey is struck with a look of pure terror, which he tries to replace with one of urgency. "Good god we need to get to the medbay." Clark grabs O'hannigan by the arm and helps him up, "let's go-- if you start to slip, I'll help you walk until we get there /understood/?" LaVon nods at Maxwell, beginning to walk towards the BLU base. "It doesn't seem like it, but we can never be too sure." Hahana twitches violently at the sound of each snap, watching as she sees the soundwaves as rays of light. "I'm going to die, I'm going to die- Max, I'm going to die- So thirstyyyyy." Harvey grips Clark's shoulder as he is lifted to his feet, as if he were the only person in the world. He just nods, fighting down his panic as best he can. "Yes Sir." LaVon "You're not going to die Hahana!" she snaps, frightened at the concept. "Is there anything you need?" Maxwell " Nooo you're not, you're going to be fine. Here..umm. " He needed something to divert her attention, " ...Here, you want to see me hand, yeah? You can. " Clark tries to be as hasty as possible, walking with O'hannigan, making sure he doesn't slip and fall face first to the ground. Grumbling to himself, "Honestly O'hannigan... how could you let yourself get in this mess..." Harvey's stride makes is a bit difficult, namely the pacing. He's making good time for someone so disoriented. Hahana "... I'm thirsyyyyyyy." she says, grabbing at his hand and holding it close to her face. LaVon is confused as to why he's showing her his hand, glancing towards it only to notice he's missing a few fingers. She's a little surprised, but hides it well. "Oh. Hahana... Thirsty? " Harvey shuts his eyes briefly and grabs at his headset again, "I don't like this." Maxwell " Here, Miss, " He looks to LaVon again, " There should be a bottle in my pack, it ought to have some water in it for her.. ?" Clark slows down considerably, "O'Hannigan-- /don't/, stay focused on walking!" LaVon glances at Max, nodding as he says this. "Hold her for a minute." She unwraps herself from Hahana, walking behind the Medic and searching through his pack. Harvey "It's all ApSci..." he keeps moving alright, so long as he's pointed in the right direction. Whatever that stuff was, it was far stronger than anything meant to be used recreationally. Maxwell staggers a bit at the extra weight, but tries to keep Hahana's attention focused on his hand, " Just keep with me, okay, Hahana? " LaVon finds the bottle of water, walking in front of Max after closing the pack. "Here Hahana, water..." Harvey looks up, seeing the colours are trying to jump out of everything on him. the words 'Medical Ward' are emblazoned on a little sign on the wall. He reaches for it, having no idea how far away it is. Hahana feels herself melting into Maxwell. "..... Max, I'm... melting. Make it stop..." She whines. LaVon "Erm..." Clark steadily make it to a medical table and he urges O'hannigan to lie down "almost there.... just get on the table and I'll administer some fluids into your system..." Maxwell ".. uh, "He frowns, " You're not melting, I promise. Infact.. you're....you're um. You're beginning to look better already, you know that? You're not melting at all, because it's...colder here, you know? Can't you feel it? " Maybe he can persuade whatever she's feeling, since it's all irrational at the moment. " It's getting chilly even." Clark is darting around med bay, picking up specific items and medicines taking short glances at O'hannigan to make sure he isn't doing anything destructive to himself or anything around him. LaVon catches on and follows along. "Definitely, it's getting real cold now." Harvey does as he's told, though he misjudges the edge of the bed and hits his legspring with a resounding *clink*. He sits curled knees to chest again on the bed, his back against the wall. He doesn't want to go back in the tank again. Clark quickly rolls a small table to the bedside placing the items he gathered down. He snaps his fingers to get his attention. "I need you to lie completely flat..." he continued in a serious tone, as he handed him some more water. LaVon glances at the RED team, wondering what they'd done to her teammate. "Isn't biological warefare illegal or something?" Harvey "heh, heheheh." The noise gets his attention very sharply as if it were much louder than a finger snap. He looks at the water and seems mesmerized by it as he holds the cup in both hands. Clark helps O'hannigan hold the water and directs it to his mouth. Harvey "Mm." Clark "drink and lie down I said...." Though he was slightly annoyed at some of his obnoxious behavior, he was taking this situation very seriously. Harvey seems like hes trapped in his own head, like some sort of chemical based schizophrenia. The scout does not want the water. He seems a little scared of it? He finally does drink it down with a little persuading. Hahana shuts her eyes and curls up tightly. "I can hear her crying, max- I'm bleeding. I'm bleeding, can't you see? I don't want to lose her again." Clark starts to push down at O'hannigan's chest to get him to lie down. He couldn't get him calm until he was at least relaxed enough to get an IV into his arm. He was actually surprised to know how quiet the base seemed to be, he wouldn't have minded a helping hand. Nonetheless he continued diligently to get O'hannigan under control. Harvey's water promptly comes up again. Maxwell looks to LaVon for any kind of explanation, then back to Hahana, giving her a more sympathetic frown compared to his usual. "You're not losing anyone, no one is, I promise. Alright? Come on, Hahana. Stay with me here, " Clark feels the IV will help him get the necessary fluids, he pondered to himself if he should try the the medigun again to keep him level headed once more to get the IV in, and perhaps a sedative. LaVon could only stare at Hahana sympathetically. "No one is crying, and you're not bleeding Hana... It's okay... Here, here's some water." Hahana takes the water and gulps it down. "...so small... she was so small.... why's there so much blood?" It was all over her hands and her legs and her stomach. She choked on the next mouthful of water, spitting it out. Blood. Maxwell pushes the medbay door open and leads her to a bed, helping her sit down. He grabbed a small flashlight and kneeled down and tried to keep her still enough to check her eyes, " No one's dying, okay? Everything's fine..relax. There's no blood, or anything." LaVon sort of jumps as Hahana spits out her water. "Hahana..." Harvey just curls up on the bed, not really moving, with one arm outstretched awaiting the IV. He's calm, in a solitarily terrified manner. He appears to be at the worst point of this... frankly /stupid/ incident. Fate accepted. He's back. He woke up. Time for IV again. LaVon helps Maxwell to keep Hahana down, scared that the girl could injure herself if she moved around too much. Clark raises a brow and then carefully checks his symptoms over once more, "You'll be fine O'hannigan, it's best to wait this one out...." he says as he gets moist towel and places it over his forehead to help cool him down. Hahana tries to swat at the flashlight because it is FREAKING HER OUT. "She's dead, she's dead, it's my fault, it's my.... I'm not.... strong enough." Harvey has a towel on his head. He'd look hilarious if Clark found this sort of thing funny. Thank goodness he doesn't. Harvey's mind isn't even processing things anymore to know. Maxwell frowns, "I'll have you know you're damn strong. Just.. " He tries to hold her head a bit, moving a bit here and there to check her eyes, which were mostly pupil at this point, "Geez.. Just... Tell me what you think is going on, okay? We're in the Medbay, at BLU base, and it's 1968..." Clark sighs again and holds town the towel along with O'hannigan's head down to keep him somewhat still. Harvey just wants his head to stop humming. The bed helps. The cold too... LaVon holds Hahana's hands down and sighs. "It's okay Hahana... " Hahana shakes her head. "No, no, no.... It's not ok, I'm bleeding...." She sobbed quietly as the colors in the walls drained and pooled into the floor. "She didn't do anything wrong, why wasn't I strong enough to keep her?" Maxwell watched her, fidgeting and looking to LaVon. He mouthed to her ' Who?' LaVon shakes her head at Maxwell. 'I dunno'. "Hahana, you're not bleeding... " Hahana jerks and twitches, squeezing her eyes shut. "Make it stop, the nightmares won't- I can't- Wake up." Her nails bite into the palms of her hands. "I don't want to see anymore...." The demolady eventually passes out. FITFUL SLEEPING. LaVon notices the blood on her hands and cries out in surprise. "Hahana stop!" But... Notices that Hahana has stopped moving. "Doc...?" Hahana relaxes, twitching only occasionally. Maxwell sighs, shaking his head, " Does she...take medications? God, we need to fill out her medical file.. " He moves her into the bed a bit more and tucks her in, getting a towel for her head. LaVon is shaken up, but calms down when Maxwell doens't panic. "Er... Not that I know of, no..." The Demowoman takes the towel from Maxwell, deciding to soothe Hahana herself. Maxwell goes to the cabinets, " I'll get an IV in here and make sure she's stable... " LaVon "R-right..." LaVon looks around for a dish, putting water in one she found lying around. Maxwell hooks up the IV and hooks up a heart monitor while he's at it then sits down by the bed. "Hnn... I'll...I'll go talk to the REDs I guess later on. " LaVon walks over towards Hahana with the dish full of water, setting it down on a conveniently located table. She sort of snaps to attention at the mention of RED. "You're gonna as REDs for help? This is a war doctor, I'm pretty sure they'd kill you before they'd help you..." Maxwell " We're doctors, and despite war there has to be.../some/ standard of medical need, I guess. I'll go unarmed.." He frowns. LaVon stares at Maxwell incredulously. "That's like committing suicide... Sorry, that just sounds extremely irrational. One side helping the other?" Maxwell looks at her, " I'm not sure, I don't know if respawn works for this sort of thing. I haven't had the chance to look it over enough.... If this is something serious, I don't want to take the chance. It /appears/ to be some drug, judging by the symptoms. " Frankie steps in as the medbay door slides open. "Um-err, s'cuse me b-but has anyone seen Ha-haha-nnn---...." LaVon shakes her head. "I'm not sure either, but it might be a drug... They were talking about cake." She doesn't really notice the meek little spy sneaking in. Maxwell nods a bit, and peeks over at the door after a minute. He's awfully quiet... "Ahh. Um. Well, she's sleeping at the moment. There was an...incident. " Frankie falls silent as his eyes stop at hana's hands. The sight of blood causes him to gulp dryly and jerk his head downward to stare at the floor, trembling slightly. Few minutes, he pipes up: "Whwha-- what happened to her?" Maxwell eyes him for a moment and nods, tucking the covers up around Hahana more for him, ".. I'm not..sure yet, actually. Some drug, I suppose. " LaVon only notices the tiny spy when the medic speaks to him. "Hm? Oh, she's gotten herself into a spot of trouble. Hopefully she'll be okay." LaVon dabs the towel into the bowl she filled, dabbing it over Hahana's forehead, hoping to cool her down... Since she was making a big deal about being hot. Frankie's eyes go up at the sound of covers rustling. He steps more into the light once he sees her hands have been covered, but the tiny cuts still force him to keep his distance. "Erh--I--how-wha-when did this happen?" Maxwell " Oh, I've no idea when it started. I'd say no more than an hour, at least? " He leans back in his chair, looking at Hahana. " I think she'll be alright, I hope.... Why were you looking for her?" Frankie takes his hands from behind his back, holding a tiny vest, wrinkled and somewhat worn. "I-ah.. found this on a recon assignment to R-red Base." LaVon just continues dabbing Hahana's forehead, sort of zoning out of the conversation as it went along. Maxwell looks at the vest, then to Hahana and he gets up, " Ooh, yes. I suppose that is hers. Well, I'm sure she appreciates you bringing it up to her, and I'll let her know you did when she wakes up... You're welcome to stay here, too. " Frankie "Oh-I-ahhh--.... yeah, I w-would like to." He looks around suddenly for a chair, sitting on the floor off in a corner upon failure. Maxwell looks over and arches and eyebrow before getting out of his chair, " Here, have a seat here instead. " Frankie looks up, nervous, reluctantly eyeing the seat before getting up and sitting down, nodding and smiling weakly at the doctor. He turns to Hana, reaches out a tentative hand and strokes her hair, a forlorn look etched into his face. Whispers, "What ha-happened to you..?" <> Harvey still in medbay, hooked up to an IV. He's feeling like roadkill. Did he fall asleep? He vaguely recalls getting a second needle before things got hazy. It takes him a moment to remember most everything else that happened and he just facepalms. A bit too hard; bad idea there, Scout. Hahana EVENTUALLY, wakes up- sufficiently groggy and a little grumpy. Wait, where was she? "...uh... what?" Harvey inspects his left arm, finding the IV insert. Nobody's in the medbay. He does not like this fact. His hand hovers momentarily before he decides NOT to go pulling any tubes out of his arms and tries to sleep off the... I guess it could be a hangover. What the hell WAS that? Maxwell the next few hours were filled with a bit of worry here and there, and small petty talk when the room got too quiet. By the time Hahana woke up, Max was at his desk, filling out some papers. He looked up when he heard her moving about and smiled, sitting up. "Good evening there. How are you feeling.. ? " Frankie jolts awake after hearing the first bit of noise from Hana-- his cheek has a red mark from nodding off resting his head on his fist. "Zznrk-wha? H-h-hana?" Hahana rubs at her eyes. "I feel... stiff. Head canes something fierce. What happened?" She was a little disoriented, understandably. That had been possibly one of the most horrible experiences she'd ever been through. LaVon had actually left the room to get the few people in the Med bay some coffee from their lobby room... When she returned she was surprised to find Hahana awake. Maxwell gets up and heads over to the bed, testing Hana's forehead for a temperature. " I'm not sure, exactly. Something you had must have been drugged, I assume.... what were you doing with that RED scout? " LaVon walks over towards Maxwell's desk, leaving a mug full of coffee on it. Afterwards she walked towards Frankie, offering him some whilst listening to Maxwell. "Here you go Frankie." Frankie instinctively reaches for the mug and takes a sip- his face contorts into a strange and uncomfortable face for a moment, but he quickly gulps and smiles nervously back to LaVon before turning to Hana. Hahana shuts her eyes and sighs, shaking her head. "I.... Don't know. He was sleeping on the field, and I was looking through his bag... then he woke up and we found these.... papers. He thought they were stamps, so we tried to stick them, but they didn't work." The demo swallowed hard. "then we were wandering, and the walls started melting." Maxwell frowns a bit, " ... Dooon't lick things that you don't know what they are, please. " Hahana "...I'm sorry." She murmured, covering her face with her hands. "...The... the cake is a lie..." Maxwell hesitates, " I'm not.. don't be sorry, just for.....future reference. Try to avoid it --- what cake? " Frankie pats Hana's head with a free hand for a second before remembering she's awake- he quickly takes it back, saying, "Y-you're talking ccrazy, Hana!" Hahana shakes her head. "The papers...the ones that we licked. They had little... pictures of cake on.... uh..." reaching into her pocket, she produced the little paper that had caused all the problems. ".... Don't lick it." LaVon wasn't really paying attention but once she saw the 'little cakes' she immediately knew what they where, having confronted people who had them. "Um... Isn't that... Acid?" Maxwell goes over to take the paper, then looking to LaVon, " LSD? That...sounds right." Frankie scoots his chair back a bit at this, almost a kneejerk reaction. Talk over that new-ish hippy drug is interrupted when the BLU's phone starts ringing. Hahana holds a hand over her stomach, squeezing at a handful of blanket. "... I'm thirsty..." LaVon nods at Maxwell. "I... Don't think I like that RED scout very much. Are you okay Hahana? " Harvey's really not liking being alone here. Where is everyone? Come on, the number listed said BLU medbay (he can't imagine why they'd have that number, crank calls maybe), someone pick up... please... Hahana nods. "yeah... I'm just... thirsty." Harvey can't begin to fathom where Clark went (Leader-related work?) but isn't up for yelling for anyone again. He's been enough of a problem. Come on phone... LaVon strokes Hahana's head once for good measure and walks off to get her a cup of water. Maxwell answers the phone, " What." Frankie holds out his coffee cup then stops, seeing LaVon walk away. He looks down at the cup-- "They never have the good stuff on b-base." Harvey mumbles, surprised by how wrecked he sounds. "H-hello? This line working?" Maxwell didn't realize they had a phone until now, " What, who is this? Yes the line is working--" LaVon find a cup in the cabinets, eavesdropping on Maxwell's conversation while filling it up with water. LaVon then walks back towards Hahana with the cup. "Here you go Hahana." Harvey "It's O'han- It's Harvey. Is Hahana there? Is she alright?" Hahana starts to sit up a bit and takes the cup, gulping it down. "Thank you. I'm sorry about everything." Maxwell frowns and stares at the phone, then leans back, holding the phone away, " .. Hahana, who's /Harvey/ ? There's not a Harvey here I don't think.. " Hahana's head snaps up to look at Maxwell, setting the cup down and holding her hands out for the phone. "Please, give me the phone...?" Whoever Harvey is, he sounds concerned, and like he hasn't had a decent bout of sleep for a month. Maxwell looks at the phone cord for a moment and wonders if it would reach. He didn't want her out of bed, " Yeah, here.. " It made it, only just. Harvey inspects his arm while he waits on the line. He drags the IV stand closer to the phone so he can sit down and rest his head on the table. LaVon shakes her head as Hahana apologizes. "I would suggest not to talk to the guy you killed... He might want to get revenge." LaVon sort of melts into the background once the phone became the center of attention. Hahana snatches the phone and holds it, hands shaking. "Harvey....? Mate, how're you? You sound terrible." She laughed weakly. Harvey brightens a little as he hears a familiar voice. "Hahana? Oh thank god, 'm so sorry..." He breathes slowly. "I'm still seeing little trails coming off things, but... It's alright, I'm okay. How're... you doing any better?" He was really trying to stave off that stupid fear that creeps up on him when he's completely alone for too long. The phone helped a lot more than he thought. Hahana "It's fine, it's fine... You didn't... it's not your fault." Shaking her head, Hahana ran her hair through her bangs. "You doing ok?" Maxwell frowns. Harvey must be that RED scout....why do they have our number. Harvey was not nearly as okay as he'd like to be. "Yeah..." he lied. Why /do/ we have BLU's number? Maybe that flamboyant red spy has something to do with this. "Did they figure out what it was we went through? Clark isn't here... I can't leave with this IV in my arm." LaVon waves a hand to get Maxwell's attention. "There's coffee on your desk doc." Hahana "hahaaaa... They said something about... Acid? Drugs, I think..." Harvey talks through the crappy receiver, ""Acid"?" he has to sit his head on the table again, he's still out of it. "Guess I have a thing or two to learn." He makes a note to borrow some books on chemistry from the medical staff. Maxwell takes a second before he notices LaVon, " Oh, ah. Yes. Thanks, " He got back and grabs it; it was getting late, and coffee was a good thing about now. " So, I guess it wasn't an attack after all. " LaVon watches Maxwell go to his desk, raising an eyebrow. "An attack? What do you mean? " Harvey has a small notion in his foggy state of mind. Probably dumb to ask, but he couldn't exactly suffer the wrath of BLU through a phone line. "I'm glad we're both still sane after that, uhh... 'acid' exposure. Say, is your medic there? ...Could I talk to him please?" Maxwell sips from his mug after inspecting -- it wasn't Edgar's -- " Well. I just mean, that Scout wasn't aiming to hurt her or anything. It was an accident. " Harvey fidgets, itching the side of his head around that permanent headset again. Clark would probably berate him on that too if her were here... Hahana nods, then remembers that O'Hannigan can't see her. "Um... Yeah, I guess." She offered the phone to Maxwell. "... Please don't hang up." Harvey utters a "thanks, get well." before the phone is handed away. Maxwell holds the phone up, a bit more polite this time around, "... Hello? " LaVon nods understanding. However in her mind there was turmoil. Not an attack... but it should still be treated that way... Harvey handles the phone a bit clumsily. "Doctor? I'm terribly sorry about this... whole mess. I..." he trails off, not sure how to get help from the enemy. Can't be impossible. "...This all happened during non-operating hours. But, that aside, I need help with something," The scout crosses his fingers. "I just want to get this IV drip out of my arm, doctor." LaVon let's her attention fall back towards Hahana. "Do you need anything? More water? A shirt?" Harvey wonders if maybe the drugs are addling him more than he thinks. He shouldn't be pulling needles out of himself like this, what was he, nuts? Pffft. Maxwell " Oh is that all? Okay umm.." He looks around the room, figuring that the bases were the same generally, ".. How far are you from a desk? Can you reach a small towel, or a cotton ball maybe.. ? " Harvey "One moment..." he looks around. there was an extra towel on the bedside next to the one he'd had on his head. "Yes, ... I can do that." Frankie pipes up at the word 'shirt'-- "I-oh yes I--ah, well.." he turns his head to the vest, crumpled at the end of the bed. "I-I found it while doing some r-recon." Maxwell "Okay just..have your arm --the one with the IV -- have it straight out. Press the towel or cotton ball against where the entrance of the IV is, and just slide out the IV, slowly, with your other hand. That's it." Hahana nods a bit. "Can I have more water, please?" Soooo thirstyyyy- "Oh... Thanks, mate." She smiled and leaned forwards, grabbing the vest and pulling it on. :I LaVon grabs the cup and fills it up with water, wasting time and coming back. "There you go." Harvey O`hannigan is feeling nauseous having gotten up. Thank goodness for chairs. "that's all?" He somehow has the wherewithal to ask, "will it bleed much?" Maxwell nods a bit, "Yup, there isn't much to it.... Why, don't your medics stay there to take care of you when you're sick? " tsktsktsk. Hahana takes it. "Thanks..." Staring into the cup for a minute, she gnawed at the inside of her cheek. "... I said some weird stuff, yeah?" Maxwell " Only a little bit, that's what the cottonball is for. " Harvey "right," he completely ignores the insult towards his team's medical staff. His leader had two jobs, obviously. "Thank you for your help doctor. I should probably go. Tell Hahana I'm sorry about the cake." Maxwell " Nononono, I'm not getting in trouble for hanging up -- you can say goodbye to her.. " He frowns a bit, " Glad I could help, though. Be careful from now on." He hands the phone back to Hahana. Harvey is very seriously trying to work out why we're fighting if we're so considerate to eachother. LaVon looks at Hahana with a blank stare for a few moments before nodding. "You talked about bleeding and about someone you couldn't save..." The phone was handed back to Hahana before LaVon could say anymore. Frankie shudders a bit at the word 'bleeding'. Hahana takes the phone. "Hey. You gonna be ok?" Harvey "Mmm, I'll manage. I-I've gotten through God knows what else right? Your doctor insisted I say goodbye myself. Probably has a point, heh... I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the cake Hahana." Hahana "It's ok, mate. It wasn't your fault. Get some rest... yeah?" Harvey "Yes, think 'm gonna have to. You too. ...bye." Hahana "bye." And then she hands the phone to Max again~ Maxwell is sipping his coffee, listening to Hahana, "Sooo.. you two are..?" He takes the phone, putting it away. Harvey decides maybe pulling medical equipment out of his arm while feeling this shitty /and/ while being a non medical professional, yeahh... He grabs the thin tube experimentally. Uchh. Not happening. He'll probably gross himself out. He tries to sleep the rest of this stupid "acid" off instead. Hahana shrugs. "Dunno. I killed him once." Harvey With any luck, he'll be sobered up and feeling like himself before Clark gets Righteous on him. And justifiably so. LaVon sips her own coffee, having forgotten it. Maxwell nods a bit, sipping his coffee. Was this decaf? " Huh. " Harvey had caught the "you two are...?" background noise before the phone clicked on him, but only realized what the person had meant by it just now. Hahana drinks her water. "Blood... yeah?" she shut her eyes. Harvey thinks aloud, "wait, what...? We aren't... hmm." He is going to be doing a lot of addled thinking instead of sleeping it seems. Maxwell feels kind of bad that there were no medics to tend to that RED scoot there. LaVon stops sipping for a moment before looking at Hahana. "So who was it? Who you couldn't protect?" Harvey runs his hands through his hair, a little confused. At least he wasn't thinking about those horrible nightmares... "oh god damnit I hate my mind sometimes." Hahana sets down her cup and smooths out the blanket. ".... Really wanna know?" Maxwell looks back at the two women, and Frankie, " If you don't want to talk about it, you know... " LaVon would rather live without the burden of personal knowledge, but she knew that it was important. "I do." Hahana "..... My daughter. Or my son. Whatever they would have been." she smoothed out the blanket again, despite the fact that there were no wrinkles on it. Maxwell stops what he was doing and looks over at them again. He hadn't even thought she was old enough to have had one, " Oh.. " Hahana swallows and shuts her eyes. She's suddenly feeling very much the center of attention, and is not sure she likes it. "More water please?" LaVon's eyes widened at the news. "Oh, I-I'm sorry..." LaVon sort of stands there blankly. She wasn't sure what to do... Or say. "Yes, I'll get you some." She walks off to get more water, an odd atmosphere enveloping the Med Bay. Hahana "Any other questions?" she blinks placidly at Maxwell. Maxwell fidgets awkwardly, and tries to switch the conversation, " Nnno. Umm. So, uh, How are you feeling? -- fff that was a question wasn't it Hahana blinks again. Then starts to laugh. Really hard. "Mate, that was a question." :I Maxwell frowns, "Well, then uh. Fine, you are feeling well. That's a statement. " Hahana "Yes. Yes, I am." Grinning broadly, she didn't notice that her hands were wrenching at the blanket. "Did I miss anything interesting?" LaVon walks back towards Hahana with a cup full of water. "Here you go." LaVon feels a little dizzy. Hahana takes the cup. "Thanks, LaVon. You feelin' all right?" :I Maxwell offers LaVon a seat, "Not that I know of. We were..sitting in here, waiting for you mostly. " Hahana shifts awkwardly. "... oh." Maxwell " Well I mean we didn't want you getting worse so.." LaVon shakes her head a little and smiles lightly. "I'm fine. Nothing important really." LaVon doesn't take the seat. Hahana sips at the water now. ".... you sure?" She narrows her eyes. Sorry, LaVon, Hahana does not trust your statement :U Maxwell looks at LaVon, too, " I'm not having anyone else get sick, " LaVon nods. "I'm sure." No worries, LaVon doesn't trust her own statement. "I'm not sick, don't worry doctor." Hahana ".... well, it's been delightfully awkward in here, but I think I'd like to go for a bit of a walk." LaVon looks at Maxwell. "Is it okay for her to walk doc? " Maxwell frowns a bit and nods slowly, "If I said no, then she'd just want to try and do it more, so... " LaVon smiles and nods. "True. Want me to go with her doc? Or would you like to? To make sure she's okay and everything." Maxwell " Actually, if you could go with her, that'd be wonderful.. Just make sure she stays out of trouble, and bring her back if she gets tired or hurt or anything.." LaVon "Alright doc." LaVon looks at HAhana and smiles. "Want to go to your room?" Hahana nods. "Yeah... please." placing a hand on the wall to steady herself, the demo walked down the hall towards her room. She felt awkward. They eventually made it to her room, where she quickly locked the door to be by herself. She did not intend on being bothered while she was resting. Category:RP log Category:Red/Blu Category:O'hannigan Category:LaVon Category:Hahana Category:Maxwell Category:Dr. Ballard Category:Frankie